The Rush of Your Skin
by lizook
Summary: She nudged his chair and settled on his knees, wrapping her arms across the nape of his neck. “Bet I can make you forget about it for a little while...”


**Spoilers/Timeline**: None/Set in future; Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship.

**A/N**: Big thanks to for brainstorming this with me and to **SSJL **for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer**: Bones still isn't mine. Title found in Sugarland's _Come on Get Higher.

* * *

_"You would think a woman with a hook wouldn't be that hard to identify."

"She had a prosthesis, Booth, not a hook."

He shrugged and shut the file in front of him. "Either way, that's an identifiable characteristic."

"Well, unfortunately it appears that her surgeon wasn't very reputable; there's no serial number on the prosthesis."

"That figures."

"Why?" She settled on the edge of his desk, her leg bumping the arm rest of his chair.

"Because we're getting nowhere, Bones." He shook his head and leaned back. "Angela's sketch had no hits with missing persons, the ballistics report was inconclusive, and we're still waiting to hear back about the autopsy and particulates."

"I see what you mean."

She watched as he opened the case file, flipped through the contents once again, and slammed it shut frustrated. It wasn't like him to get so annoyed with a case; he enjoyed the process of investigating each lead as it arose, but he was right: they were currently at a dead end.

She nudged his chair and settled on his knees, wrapping her arms across the nape of his neck. "Bet I can make you forget about it for a little while..."

"Bones..." he groaned as her mouth nipped across his jaw, "sure you can... but... work..."

She shook her head, pulling away for a moment. "Relax, we're the only ones working this late at night."

He glanced over her shoulder at the clock on his desk and realized she was right; most agents had probably left the building an hour ago.

His hands slid under her blouse, pulling her more fully onto his lap as her mouth covered his. Her tongue slid across his gently caressing and he sighed. He'd always known she was... open... about her relationships, but it still surprised him how willing she was to show affection in moments like these. Even at work.

He began trailing kisses across her body, grinning as she gasped and gripped his shoulders. "We..." he kissed down her throat, "should..." over her collarbone, "stop..." his lips landed on the freckle on her shoulder before he pulled away to look at the mostly empty bullpen. The thought of being caught mortified and sent a new rush of desire through him all at the same time.

"Oh?" She leaned forward, forehead resting against his. "I don't think I agree, Agent Booth." Her hands slid down his sides and began toying with his belt buckle. "And I'm pretty sure you don't agree with that statement yourself."

He groaned as she cupped him through his pants, her lips caressing the pulse point below his ear, the one she knew drove him crazy. Quickly, he began unbuttoning her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders as-

The phone rang.

And rang.

"You should probably answer; it could be the lab about the case." His hands continued to move across her.

"Yeah." She stood and straightened her shirt before moving back to the other side of the desk where she'd left her cell.

"Hello, this is Dr. Brennan." She paused, sweeping a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she listened to the caller. "Yeah, he's right here, hold on." She placed the phone on the desk between them. "You're on speaker phone, go ahead."

"Ok, well, we got the toxicology report back..." Cam's voice vibrated through the phone as she detailed what the contents of the stomach had told them and Brennan leaned forward to make sure the file was once again opened on the desk. As she stood she noticed Booth's eyes still lingering hotly over her.

"What about the liver?" She fastened the last button on her top and crossed so that she was behind his desk once more.

"I just got done with my preliminary exam and there was something I noticed, but I'd rather not say until I have something more definitive."

"All right." He let his hand fall on Bones' thigh, thumb tracing circles across the lightweight material. "Anything about particulates?"

Hodgins' voice suddenly filled the room and Booth almost yelped as Bones' foot began running up and down his leg. He raised an eyebrow, biting back a smile as she gestured to where his gaze rested and the hand moving higher on her thigh.

Before he knew what had happened, she was in his lap again, his hard-on back in full force as she ground against him. Her hips pressed into his and he forced back a moan as she toyed with the button on his jeans, Hodgins' words were nothing more than a dull buzz in his head.

"So that's about all we got from the soil, but Angela might have a better lead on the crime scene."

"Yeah?" She turned and pulled the phone closer to the edge of the desk. "What'd you find, Ange?"

_How the hell was she keeping her voice so neutral while she looked at him like that? While she pushed his chair back, dropped to her knees, and.... oh God... _

"You used the Angelator to check the trajectory?" Her hand wrapped around him, moving up and down at a pace that they both knew would send him over the edge sooner than later.

"Yeah, it's actually quite interesting.... Bren, is everything ok?"

She slowed her strokes, biting back a laugh as she realized Booth's groan hadn't been as inaudible as he'd intended. "Fine, just knocked the baseball off Booth's desk and onto his foot. Please continue."

There was a moment of hesitation, but finally Angela went on.

Her hand began moving faster again, increasing the tension as her other hand settled on his hip. She let her thumb swirl across the tip, grinning as his hips bucked off the chair. She stroked him harder and risked a whisper, "Come on, Booth, let it go..."

His hands gripped the arm rest as she moved over him one last time and he came, head hitting the wall, eyes locked with hers.

"Ange, I hate to interrupt, but I think the baseball did more damage to Booth's foot than we realized. Save the animation on the Angelator and we'll look at it tomorrow, ok?"

She didn't even wait for a response, just flipped her phone shut and turned to face him.

"You were really listening to what they were saying?"

"Only to every fifth word or so." She smirked as he slowly stood, smoothing his clothes. "Come on, let's go home. I don't plan on stopping all night."

His arm wrapped around her waist, hand settling low on her hip as he turned off the lights and they walked out. "Now _that's_ a statement I agree with."

* * *

**A/N**: This fic came from an idea (Frottage at lab, one B gets off, covertly, in the company of squints) given to me by the awesome **shipperatheartrealistbynature**. I cheated a bit, but hopefully the essential part of the prompt was met.


End file.
